Blumenthal Gerhard
Blumenthal Gerhard (ジェルハルド・ブルメンツァル Burumentsuaru Jeruharudo) is an infamous Pirate and the "Conquest" of the Notch Pirates, being its Second Division Commander as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.Isle of Genesis: Gerhard is introduced, carrying several soldiers injured by the Shichibukai. Like most of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard was a crewmember of the Xros Pirates and one of its Head Doctors. Appearance ... ... ... ... ... Gallery GerhardFull.jpg|Gerhard's full appearance. GerhardBefore.jpg|Gerhard when he first joined the Xros. Personality Despite living a life in constant danger, Gerhard is quite a casual person, often adressing others in a swift manner. Even when talking about serious matters, some of which involve high figures like the Shichibukai, Gerhard doesn't lose his composure. Due to almost always using an ellaborate mask, Gerhard tends to accompany his words with a lot of gestures, further expressing himself. These include either hand gestures or even exaggerated facial expressions, of which he prefers to use his eyebrows. ... .]]. Relationships Notch Pirates= Almasy D. Laszlo: Nerthus Freyja: Ascalon: Crowley Alistair: Downer Dimitri: Anna: Gerhard remembers Anna even from back when she joined the Xros and finds her to not be a worthless soldier. Upon finding her in a critical state, after her battle with the Shichibukais, Gerhard goes out of his way to reassure Anna about her worth and reminds her of her name. Soon after, he chooses to give her a slow, but, painless death through his power. |-| Xros Pirates= Michael D. Shiguma: Despite defecting from Shiguma's main crew, the Xros Pirates, Gerhard still seems to regard him with respect. As such, he still follows some of his old captain's ideals. Powers & Abilities Being one of the Notch Pirates' Commanders and the Horseman of Conquest, Gerhard has immense authority within the crew, making Nerthus Freyja the only one with higher authority. As Conquest, he has an entire division of Soldiers under his wing. Furthermore, as the crew's Head Doctor, he commands over all of its Doctors. As a former Main Doctor of the Xros Pirates, it can be assumed that Gerhard held some authority within the crew. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Medical Expertise As one of the Xros Pirates' Head Doctors and the current Main Doctor of the Notch Pirates, Gerhard has extremely potent medical skills. With the help of his Devil Fruit, Gerhard, somehow, seems to be capable of fixing many patients at once and with extreme ease. Admist these many surgeries, he constantly switches between utensils without any hesitation. All of the Doctors under Gerhard constantly praise him and regard him as the Medic capable of healing anyone.Isle of Genesis: One of the Doctors reassures the other Notch Pirates that Gerhard will heal everyone, with the latter relaying out the ones responsible for the wounded. Devil Fruit Gerhard has eaten the Ichi Ichi no Mi, of the Paramecia type.Citation needed. Through some odd method, this fruit's powers aid Gerhard in his medical operations, to the point that other medics deem him as capable of healing just about anyone. Though, it is soon proven false. As shown briefly, however, Gerhard seems capable of reattaching severed limbs through physical contact. History Xros' Doctor Back when he was a Doctor for the Xros Pirates, Gerhard issued no orders and mostly healed those who had been wounded. At some point, he met a patient by the name of Anna, a young blonde soldier, just like any other. Defection Government Dogs Along the rest of his doctor team and many wounded soldiers, Gerhard enters the Castle Hall at Annunaki in the middle of the higher-ups' meeting. He apologizes for the intrusion and goes on to show the damage done to the soldiers. As he is preparing to do many surgeries and leave the room, Gerhard notifies Freyja that the ones responsible for this were two Shichibukai, Lancaster Hecate and Qasarhog Yanbaal. Gerhard moves on to an unknown room, wherein he uses his powers to aid him and his team on healing the many soldiers. With their help, he manages to heal several soldiers within a short amount of time.Isle of Genesis: With his Devil Fruit and team, Gerhard heals many soldiers quickly, making use of several utensils. A doctor points Gerhard towards a critical patient, who turn out to be a young blonde girl. Gerhard notes the damage on her legs, as she pleads him to heal her, then he calls for her name, Anna, and reminds her of their time with the Xros Pirates, which prompts her to smile. They reminisce Michael D. Shiguma's ideals, and Anna gives out a meak smile at being comforted, the life finally fading from her within those instants. Mourning by himself, Gerhard reveals the usage of his powers to ease and make her rest.Isle of Genesis: Anna and Gerhard reunite, with the latter reminding her of her name, and reassuring her that she wasn't worthless. At some point, the Doctors give Gerhard a new scalpel, supposedly made by the "Dark Knight", Reach.Isle of Genesis: The Doctors reassure Gerhard that the scalpel made by Reach is better than the other one. Yanbaal manages to motivate Hecate through his games, which prompts her to violently punch the entire island, causing an earthquake. Meanwhile, Gerhard and his team make short work of the many patients, until the resulting impact from Hecate's attack comes in. The entire facility shakes, with medics and patients alike falling at the floor, Gerhard ends up cutting a man's hand and then changes his opinion on it. With his powers, he quickly reverts the damage and talks about the thrill of facing a Shichibuka such as Hecate.Isle of Genesis: As everyone recovers from the shockwave, Gerhard uses his Devil Fruit powers to help a man and remarks on the Shichibukai's might. Quotes 400,000,000!|'Gerhard' casually tells the Notch Pirates.}} Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Kai Chisaki from the My Hero Academia Series. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Four Horsemen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users